


Love Language

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cooking, Food, M/M, Moving In Together, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Any chance you might be inspired to write TK cooking for Carlos? Like, we've seen Carlos make meals for TK, but maybe after they've been together a bit, TK invites him over for a meal he makes?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Love Language

Carlos gets a text randomly from TK in the middle of the day

_ What’s your favorite food? _

_ Aren’t you supposed to be working _

_ Just answer the question Reyes _

_ My mom’s enchiladas. Why? _

_ Just wondering. Have a good day. Love you _

_ You’re so fucking weird. Love you too _

As soon as TK got off work he called Carlos’ mom.

“TK how are you?”

“I’m fine Maria. I have a favor to ask?”

“What is it?”

“Carlos has had a rough week at work and I want to do something nice for him. He said his favorite food is your enchiladas. Can you teach me how to make them?”

“Of course, anything for my Carlos.”

Maria gave him a list of ingredients and said that she would text him with detailed instructions later on.

“You’re the best Maria.”

“Thank you for taking care of my son TK.”

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too. Let me know how they turn out.”

TK drove to the store, Maria’s list in hand and gathered all the ingredients he would need. On his way home he called Carlos.

“Hey baby,” Carlos picked up on the first ring.

“Hey honey. You sound tired.”

“I’m exhausted. I’ve been doing paper work all day.”

“It’s your day off,” TK pouted.

“I know but we’re behind on case files and inspections are next week so I brought work home. Cap is going to rupture a valve before the week is up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. How was your day? Any cats need rescuing?”

“Haha,” TK rolled his eyes even though Carlos couldn’t see him. “Fairly uneventful. One minor car wreck and a small yard fire. I went on a few med calls just to have something to do.”

“Well I’m glad you had a slow day. What are you doing now?”

“On my way home. I had to make a grocery run. Speaking of, what are you doing tomorrow night?”

“Whatever you want me to do.”

“Wanna come over? I have a surprise, I’ll kick my dad out for a few hours, tell him to go hang out with Zoe.”

“Sure baby. What do you have up your sleeve?”

“What part of surprise don’t you get. Don’t worry about it, just be there at seven.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow night baby. Love you.”

“Love you too, see you then.”

*****

“What is all this?” Owen asked when TK walked in loaded down with grocery bags.

“Stuff for enchiladas. Carlos is coming over tomorrow.”

“Is he cooking?”

“No I am. He’s had a bad week, so I called his mom and got her recipe for his favorite food and I’m cooking for him tomorrow night.”

“So I need to make myself scarce huh?”

“Please.”

“Alright kid. Ya know, I like this new side to you.”

“Yeah, I do too.”

*****

At six thirty the enchiladas were almost done, all that was left was to melt the cheese. TK was pretty proud of himself and snapped a picture to send to Maria of his hard work.

He set the table with two plates, two glasses of sparkling water and took the pie out of the freezer to thaw. It was key lime, another one of Carlos’ favorites, but he hadn’t had the energy to cook two things in one night, so store bought it was.

At exactly seven he heard the tell tale sounds of Carlos’ car and went to greet him at the door.

“Hey babe,” he kissed Carlos softly.

“Hey, something smells good.”

TK let him in the house and he took of his shoes and lined them up next to the door with TK’s.

“I made you dinner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You cook for me all the time and since you’ve had a bad week, I wanted to do something nice.”

“TK Strand, you are the most incredible human being.”

Carlos grabbed his hips and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back and leaned their foreheads together but were startled by the oven timer going off.

“Right on time,” TK said.

He motioned for Carlos to sit down and went to retrieve the pan from the oven. When he sat it on the table Carlos could have cried.

“Enchiladas?”

“Yep. I asked your mom for the recipe.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now eat, I hope they’re good.”

“I’m sure they will be.”

Carlos took a bite and moaned.

“Baby these are amazing.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. They taste almost exactly like my moms.”

They devoured their dinner in relative silence and when they were both finished, TK took their plates and brought out a slice of pie.

He slid into Carlos’ lap and fed him a bite.

“You’re so good to me.”

“You take care of me all the time. You’ve had a tough week and I wanted to do something special.”

“I’m the luckiest man alive. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

TK leaned down to kiss him. He tasted like pie and TK could have kissed him forever. He pulled away and fed him another bite of pie.

“I kinda like this domestic thing.”

“You do make a pretty good housewife.”

“Hey,” TK slapped his chest, but he was still laughing.

“I wouldn’t mind coming home to you every day,” Carlos said casually. “And I’m sure you’re getting tired of living with your dad.”

“What are you getting at?’   


“Move in with me?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I want to move in with you.”

TK kissed him again and then hugged him tight.

“I want it to be me and you always.”

“Me too baby. Me too.”


End file.
